Hunger Games Characters React to
by TrueStories4Life
Summary: This is a little fun i wanted to have with you guys. It's you guys telling me what character from the hunger games should react to what. I started it off with Katniss. Read to find out and have fun. Chainsaws, romance, My little Pony, etc. All are in here! Every character that is used in each chapter cannot be reused. So, no more Katniss. You can't use My Little Pony either. :D
1. Katniss Reacts To My Little Pony

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to My Little Pony or their lyrics. I also do not own The Hunger Games**

* * *

Katniss was watching the sports channel when a commercial suddenly popped up. She sighed. She hated the commercials so she flipped to another channel while she was waiting for it to end. All of a sudden, she saw dancing ponies singing their brains out. Wow. The song was pretty annoying and the episodes were cheesy. The problem was though, she couldn't stop watching it. She was addicted to it like Haymitch to his alcohol. She watched all the episodes for 10 HOURS STRAIGHT. Katniss was starting to go crazy with My Little Pony. All day, the stupid song was stuck in her head until she couldn't stand it. She started to sing it:

My Little Pony, My Little Pony  
Aaaaaaaaaaaah  
My Little Pony  
I used to wonder what friendship could be  
Until you all shared its magic with me!  
Big adventure!  
Tons of fun!  
A beautiful heart  
Faithful and strong  
Sharing kindness  
It's an easy feat  
And magic makes it all complete!  
My Little Pony  
Did you know, you are my very best friends

OMG. Katniss was freaking out right now. My Little Ponies was brainwashing her! She decided to get medical treatment ASAP. At the doctor's place, Katniss saw all of the My Little Pony friends. She saw Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and a very pscho maniac Pinkie Pie holding a chainsaw. Woah. She did not see that one coming. Another My Little Pony song came into her head. It was a very pointless one but she still loved it anyway. She started to sing to herself again:

It's not very far. Just move your little rump  
You can make it if you try with a hop, skip and jump  
A hop, skip and jump  
Just move your little rump  
A hop, skip and jump  
A hop, skip and jump  
A hop, skip and jump  
A hop skip and jump,  
A hop skip and jump!

Katniss banged her head at the door and moaned. My Little Pony was everywhere! The doctor came in and asked her what the problem was.

All Katniss could reply was, "PINKIE PIE SHALL KILL YOU WITH HIS CHAINSAW!" The doctor shook his head.

"Another victim of My Little Pony. They have got to shut down that show. It really lowers your IQ. What a shame."

The doctor ended up drugging Katniss and calming down her mind. After a while, the doctor helped cure her of My Little Pony-ites but she never forgot My Little Pony. Especially not Pinkie Pie holding a pyscho chainsaw. The morale to the story is: Never let Katniss watch My Little Pony. EVER AGAIN. :P

* * *

**R&R**

**This was just a little Hunger Games fluff i wanted to have fun with.**

**Chapter may seem a bit overwhelming stupid and crazy but *shrug* who cares? Its just fun to torture Katniss while writing :D**

**Teehee. Katniss gone crazy with My Little Pony-ites**

**I might make more of this if you guys like it... **

**If you do, I'll do 1 character reacts per chapter. Once all characters are used up, the story is complete.**

**Tell me who you want me to write about next and what they want to react to!**

**I 3 doing this because it lets me have fun and sometimes clears the writer's block I've been having.**

**Read my other 2 stories!**

**Finnick's Story**

**67th Hunger Games (SYOT)**

**~TrueStories4Life**


	2. Peeta Reacts to Gangnam Style

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or Gangnam Style (Their Lyrics too!)**

**I do not mean in any way to offend Gangnam Style. I really think its amazing even though Peeta doesn't.**

**This was suggested by Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin ****Thanks!**

**Shoutouts-**

**Vampire Jaguar- LAWL. I'm sorry but I liked this idea better. Hope you enjoyed though!**

**FireFiction- I took half your idea. Instead of Finnick, I used Peeta. Thanks for reading and suggesting!**

******Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin- OMG. You gave me a whole list but that wasn't necessary. Thanks so much! I really appreciate it and I will use some of them but not all. I gotta give the other reviewers a chance.**

******Hawkstar9- xD I loved writing this chapter. It's meant to be humorous. And please, show it to your friends! Let them see this!**

******akcanine- thanks. I'm glad you think that way. I'm sure you will support me all the way!**

* * *

Peeta loafed Youtube. It was one of his favorite shows. He could watch people record themselves and post it online. Peeta had recently made a youtube channel and already had 2 subscribers! 1 was from his other account and the one was from a stalker that adored him. He decided it was time to make another video since he last made one a month ago. He proudly searched it up and found that it now had 2 views and 1 comment. He read the comment.

**Pita (see what i did there?), um….why did you make a video of a how to make bread? I mean seriously? Is that all you do for a living? Look at what other people do for a living! I mean, making bread isn't as awesome as dancing Gangnam Style. -_-**

Peeta was very insulted by this comment. He didn't just make bread! He made cakes and other types of bread! Peeta decided to see how "awesome" Gangnam Style really was. He felt that making bread was more important than anything else in the world! Gangnam Style would be nothing compared to his love of bread. He searched up Gangnam Style and found it with over 1 billion views and 5 million comments. Ha! All these comments weren't worth as much as his! He did so much better. He had 2 views and 1 comment! Beat that Gangnam Style! He looked at the screen proudly and decided to turn on the video. It started to play:

**Oppan Gangnam Style**  
**Gangnam Style**

**Na je nun ta sa ro un in gan jo gin yo ja**  
**Ko pi han ja ne yo yu rul a neun pum gyo gi nun yo ja**  
**Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi tu go wo ji nun yo ja**  
**Gu ron ban jon i nun yo ja**

**Na nun sa na ye**  
**Na je nun no man kum ta sa ro un gu ron sa na ye**  
**Ko pi shik gi do jo ne one shot te ri nun sa na ye**  
**Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi to jyo bo ri nun sa na ye**  
**Gu ron sa na ye**

**A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo**  
**Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey**  
**A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo**  
**Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey**  
**Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka**

**Oppan Gangnam Style**  
**Gangnam Style**  
**Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style**  
**Gangnam Style**  
**Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style**

**Eh~ Sexy lady**  
**Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style**  
**Eh~ Sexy lady**  
**Op op op op**  
**Eh eh eh eh eh eh**

**Jong su ke bo wi ji man nol ten no nun yo ja**  
**I te da shi pu myon mu ko ton mo ri pu nun yo ja**  
**Ga ryot ji man wen man han no chul boda ya han yo ja**  
**Gu ron gam gak jo gin yo ja**

**Na nun sa na ye**  
**Jom ja na bo wi ji man nol ten no nun sa na ye**  
**Te ga dwe myon wan jon mi cho bo ri nun sa na ye**  
**Gun yuk bo da sa sa ngi ul tung bul tu ngan sa na ye**  
**Gu ron sa na ye**

**A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo**  
**Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey**  
**A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo**  
**Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey**  
**Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka**

**Oppan Gangnam Style**  
**Gangnam Style**  
**Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style**  
**Gangnam Style**  
**Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style**

**Eh~ Sexy lady**  
**Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style**  
**Eh~ Sexy lady**  
**Op op op op**  
**Eh eh eh eh eh eh**

**Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom**  
**Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom**  
**Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom**  
**Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom**  
**You know what I'm saying**

**Oppan Gangnam Style**  
**Eh eh eh eh eh eh**

**Eh~ Sexy lady**  
**Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style**  
**Eh~ Sexy lady**  
**Op op op op**  
**Eh eh eh eh eh eh**

**Oppan Gangnam Style**

OMFG. Peeta was amazed at how stupid the video was. It was just a man screaming random words that he had never heard before and sexy ladies dancing on the screen. Ha! Katniss, (his loaf) was waaay more sexier than that! How could that video have 1 billion views! Peeta was outraged by this and had an idea. He gathered all of his friends and started the Gangnam Style karaoke up. Then he started recording. Katniss, Mags, Prim, Rue, and Ms. Everdeen would be the sexy ladies while Haymitch, Gale, and Finnick would be the backup dancers. Chaff and Woof would be the horses of course while Finnick was the rapping baby. Peeta had the star role of being the man who screamed random words out. The song was brilliant. It was about Peeta and his love for bread. The song was a hit and became the number 1 song for a whole year. They got 5 billion views and 40 million comments. Everyone bought their CD's and Peeta became a billionaire.

_And to think that Gangnam Style was more "amazing" than bread. Ha! I proved everyone wrong!_

* * *

**_R&R_**

**_Read my other 2 stories_**

**_67th Hunger Games_**

**_Finnick's Story_**

**_Vote on my Poll on my profile to see which one you guys think I should update more often!_**

**_~TrueStories4Life_**


	3. Gale Reacts To Minecraft

**Disclaimer: I do not own THG, Minecraft or the troll song**

**shoutouts-**

**kb5000- lawl. cool right? Thanks for reading!**

**zep182- :D thanks for the idea!**

**applesmarty- Just...shut it, IF you have nothing good to say, don't say anything!**

* * *

Gale was bored. He laid there sprawled on his bed, waiting for something exciting to happen. He remembered that in school, Catnip told him to go on an addictive game called minecraft. She was playing it every day and was probably on right now. He jumped off his bed, logged on to his computer, and downloaded minecraft for the first time. He decided to make his username CatnipLover. He watched in anticipation as it started to load. He couldn't bear to wait any longer! 10%. 20%. 25%...75%...90%.95%.100%! It started up. He wanted to play with Catnip, so he went on a server that she was always talking about. He pressed the tab button and saw her name! Her username was GirlOnFire which suited her since she WAS the girl on fire. He decided to start a conversation with everyone on the server.

**CatnipLover: **_Hey guys! I'm new to this game and server! Can someone teach my how to play? *Stares at GirlOnFire*_

**GirlOnFire: **_O.o I never expected you to be here Gale. You actually bought minecraft for 30 bucks just because you wanted to play with me and were bored?_

**Admin: **_Hello CatnipLover! Since this is your first time playing minecraft, you will have to learn how to survive. First gather wood and make a crafting table._

**CatnipLover: **_Um…what's a crafting table and how do you get wood?_

**GirlOnFire: **_*Facepalm*_

**Admin: **_Ok! Tpa to me and I'll show you._

A message was sent to Gale. It says, Admin requests to you to tpa to them. Do /tpaccept or /tpdeny. Gale did /tpaccept and found himself sinking in a pit of lava. He died, and respawned. He started to type furiously on the computer again.

**CatnipLover: **_WTH! What was that for! I died in lava because of you!_

**Admin: **_Oh sorry, it was by accident. Here, tpa to me again. I promise I won't kill you._

**GirlOnFire: **_LAWL! Do it again please! :D_

**CatnipLover: **_-_-. Fine, but don't kill me again._

Another tpa request was sent and he accepted it. This time, he was in a dark hole.

**CatnipLover: **_Am I supposed to be in the dark? It's really scary and lonely here. I can't move either._

**Admin: **_Probably a glitch. *shrugs* will go away in a bit._

Gale waited and waited. Nothing was happening. He heard sound of breaking and placing but he never saw anything. Then he heard a hissing noise…..HISSSSSS. The darkness fell, and he saw that he was stuck in a contraption. Oh god. There was a water current pushing him backwards into lava if he didn't keep going and to make things worse, there were green blobby creatures behind him exploding, replacing each other.

**Admin: **_Tehee. What are you doing in my brilliant contraption?_

Gale kept running until he heard doors open! That was his way out. He swam over and started running. Then he looked in the chat box again. It said, _May death rain upon them._ Wait…what did that mean? He looked up in the sky and saw barrels of exploding TNT launched at him. OMFG. Gale screamed in terror and his minecraft crashed. He rebooted it immediately and saw that he had died.

**GirlOnFire: **_Haha that was soo funny. Gale is such a noob at minecraft_

**Admin: **_He sure isn't the brightest light bulb around *smirk*_

**CatnipLover: **_Catnip! I thought you were better than this! Why must you do this to me? *sob sob*_

Apparantly, Catnip didn't know what to reply back for 10 minutes. Finally, she replied back.

**GirlOnFire: **_Hey Gale! I made a song about you!_

**CatnipLover: **_For me? :D why thank you! Let's hear it!_

**GirlOnFire: **_Ahem. It's funny because it always seems to happen to you!_

Hides under a bridge,  
Where he can't be seen.  
Huddled under a bankside,  
Staring into a stream.  
Wanna cross this bridge,  
Well better be aware.  
There is a brown hairy troll,  
Gonna give you a scare.  
Yea, I'm the troll,  
This is my bridge,  
Go turn around,  
Back through the ridge.  
Yea, I 'm the troll,  
Don t you even dare,  
Yea, I'm the troll,  
Gonna get you there,  
Monster from beneath.  
Badass of grief,  
Such a sad sigh,  
Does he wanna die?  
In a mind of fear,  
The troll lives in my mind.  
I must forget this fear of regret.  
The Troll  
The Troll  
The Troll  
The Troll will charge a toll,

That's, your life,  
So this is it,  
You better think Twice,  
Don't cross the bridge,  
Where he lives.  
But, it's too late  
Cause here he is,

_:P_

O.o. All Gale could do was stare at the screen. For 20 minutes he did that, until he shut down minecraft and laid back on to his bed. What a stupid game. Tommorow at school, he would talk to Catnip again.

* * *

**R&R**

**Read my other stories and submit tributes!**

**~TrueStories4Life**


End file.
